A probe head of the kind referred to above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,766. Here, a measuring probe head is described whose probe pin can be deflected in three coordinate directions (x, y, z). For this purpose, the probe head includes three spring parallelograms connected one behind the other. The probe pin is supported so as to be displaceable by each spring parallelogram in one coordinate direction. For detecting the deflection, a measuring system in the form of a plunge coil magnet is assigned to each spring parallelogram. In addition, a measuring force generator is assigned to each spring parallelogram which measuring force generator is provided in the form of a plunge coil drive and via which forces can be applied to the probe pin in the particular coordinate direction. The drive of the measuring force generators can take place via a suitable control circuit so that the probe pin can be charged with a measuring force in desired directions and/or can be clamped in desired directions and/or can be damped in desired directions.
Even though this is a good solution, it has been shown that relatively large quantities of heat occur with the use of the probe head described therein caused by the plunge coils which, in turn, acts disadvantageously on the measuring accuracy.